doodledoug_ronaldmcmotherfingdonald_milezfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronald McDonald
'Ronald McDonald ' is the uber INSANE pedophile clown and mascot of the McDonalds restaurant company. He is the head commander of The Soviet Ronalds as well as a former Barney Bunch member. Ronald is well known on the internet for the "Ran Ran Ruu!" meme. His headquarters are at Ronald McDonald Hell Biography -9000 B.C-1899 Ronald McDonald was never born. Insted, he EVOLES! It all started about an hour before the universe began; a portal opened and sucked in alot of Hyper Stars (power-ups that make you insane). Then, out of the portal, came the bastard called Ronald McDonald! Soon, he started to scout out a planet to build his H.Q on. After countless searching, he found the perfect planet.....Earth. After the great Dinosaur Extinction (caused by a giant hamburger that fell from the sky), Ronald found 2 surviving dinosaurs. One was purple and called Barney, and another was a genus called Yoshi. Ronald put the Yoshi on a separate island, and stuck with Barney for a while. The 2 became swell freinds, as they would usually get engaged in rape romp origies. Soon, the Ice Age began, and Barney became frozen. Ronald had to wait the entire Ice Age for his dinosaur freind to thaw out. He soon got in a conflict with a member of the planet Jupiter called Cucumber Larry and thus started the great Civil War on Jupiter (or CWJ). Ronald killed all the Confederate Jupitarians with the power of Hambuga. As Ronald woke up one day, he saw tha the cake he had the night after he won the CWJ was a lie. Going insane, he shouted his infamous catchphrase "Ran Ran Ruu!" and dark matter came from his hands as he finished. He then found out he can control people's minds, especially children. So Ronald headed for america to hatch a plan:To make the ultimate fast food joint. However, it will take another few hundred years for it to take effect. During his times in America, Ronald met a guy named the Quaker Queer, who made oatmeals from his shit. 1944-1995 It was 1944, and Ronald went back to his Ice age quarter (which is in Japan) so that he can thaw his long-lost freind Barney from the ice. Once he did, he took his purple dino to America. By 1955, Ronald struck a deal with a man named Ray Kroc to form the biggest fast food chain ever. It was Ronald's dream come true! But a man named Colonel Sanders already founded his resterant, KFC. Both would be eternal rivals. In 1962, Ronald and Barney were said to have taken a 10 year old boy from a KFC. Days passed, and the kid hasn't been seen ever since. By the months, dozens of kids went missing. Most belived Barney was the suspect, as he is an extensive pedophile. Barney also hasn't come out of Ronald's house since the tay the one child went missing. Colonel Sanders soon called the FBI. When the FBI arrived, 2 children were getting raped by Barney and Ronald. Both were charged with child molestation, and sentenced to 3 years in prison. Barney was bailed out by his freind Louis Pickles, but forgot about Ronald. During jail time, Scary Ronald was the mascot. Ronald then went on a Ran Ran Ruu spree that lasted till 1968. Ronald and Barney were good freinds. By the time 1971 came, a character known as the Evil Grimace appered. however, the REAL Grimace had a different story. Barney was horney one day, so Ronald gave him a hand-job. Before Barney's happy juice could splatter, he blasted a nasty fart that blew off one of his testicles. It grew a face and limbs, and there was Grimace! Barney's freind Lou Pickles soon had a son named Drew, which made Barney harder than rock. Ronald soon turned Barney onto a 5 year old dinosaur, so he and Drew can become the best of butt-buddies. 1999-Present Soon enough, McDonalds became the largest resterant joint ever, and Ronald was happy. Soon, computers were the next great invention, as Ronald bought one himself. By the time the 20th century was over, Ronald had the internet, and started doing insane things with it. In 2005, Ronald reunited with Barney and Drew Pickles, as the soon formed a group on Newgrounds called the Barney Bunch. There, he was given the name "Penis Clown" and he met his long lost cousin Dick the Clown. But after a few years, he decided to leave for a while. Ronald soon made an insane video called "Ronald McDonald Insanity" or "McRoll". He found out that the Japanease like it and made so many Insanity videos that it flooded Youtube. Ronald would find out that his age old enemy, Colonel Sanders, died. But then he was reserected and Ronald had countless battles with him. Ronald also made a place to keep his insanity called Ronald McDonald Hell, and he also formed his group of insane fucks called the Soviet Ronalds! As the year 2011 came upon Ronald, he went to make an article about himself on the peaceful Youtube Poop Wiki. There, he met Doodledoug3212, who, along with AwesomeSeaCucumber, guarded the wiki from a troll group known as the Brat Family. The Brat Family caused havoc, but were repeled by the 3. But then, SVG (refered to as The Great Brat King) invaded with his henchmen, Techie2013, and started to destroy the articles and pages! The GBK then killed Doodledoug3212, and AwesomeSeaCucumber revealed himself as a Brat Family member. Ronald then left the YTPW to start his own wiki. He soon found out that SVG was gone, and that Doodledoug3212 was reserected (but hasn't returned to the YTPW). The clown also found out that AwesomeSeaCucumber has rebuilt the left-for-dead wiki. But this did have a catch, AwesomeSeaCucumber went insane with power and decided turn the wiki into his own pyramid. Ronald McDonald, the insane pedophile clown, now considers AwesomeSeaCucumber, insted of Colonel Sanders, his #1 enemy. This was fortold in his autobiography Ran Ran Ruu! The insane tale of Ronald McDonald. Trivia *Toad is his nephew. *Toadette is his niece-in-law. Gallery File:RonaldMcGiygas.png|Ronald McGiygas. File:OMG_WTF.jpg|Oh shit you better run! File:Uy_no_ruu.jpg|Y U NO RAN RAN RUU?? File:Ran_ran_ruu.png|Ran Ran Ruu! File:Pokeronald.jpg|Ronald's Pokemon Card. File:RONALDMCFUCKINGDONALD.png|The man himself circa. 1971. Category:Characters Category:Insane Characters Category:Soviet Ronald Members Category:Fucking Awesome People Category:People from Ronald McDonald Hell Category:Duster's Fuckers